Admirador secreto
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Porque desde que habían anunciado en la escuela el baile que se celebraría para el inicio de Otoño, ella todas las semanas, el mismo día y a la misma hora encontraba ese pequeño papel dentro de su casillero con un pequeño poema dedicado a su persona, sin ninguna firma, sin ningún distintivo, solo firmado por "Tu Admirador Secreto".
1. Admirador Secreto: Sakura

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hola a todo el mundo, sé que he dicho que no iba a subir nada hasta terminar con Deidara, pero esta ya casi acaba y tenía esta idea rondando por mi mente desde hace algún tiempo. No soporté no poder hacerlo. Es un pequeño **GaaSaku** el cual es mostrado desde el punto de vista de Sakura, si les interesa leer como habría sido desde el punto de vista de Gaara me lo pueden decir y yo con gusto escribo esa perspectiva de esta linda historia, estaré esperando amablemente un pequeño y dulce comentario para saber sus opiniones de este arrebato de mi imaginación y una posible segunda parte de Gaara.

* * *

 _ **Admirador Secreto.**_

Jueves a las 11:45 de la mañana, una mañana común, de una semana común, de un semestre común. Todo en su vida escolar en su último curso estaba directamente ligado simplemente a leer, escribir, memorizar, golpear a sus idiotas amigos y salir de compras con sus queridas amigas. Nada en la vida podría hacer que su existencia pudiera cambiar o al menos tener algo que la haga sentir emocionada, bueno tal vez podría servir que esa clase de matemáticas con Kakashi terminara para al menos sentirse algo mejor.

Su atención estaba completamente dispersa en el paisaje que se encontraba a fuera de ese salón de clases y no en una ecuación de cálculo diferencia, las derivadas no le agradaban en lo más mínimo. Ella suspira y empieza a jugar con su rosado cabello mientras desviaba un poco la mirada al libro que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, no quería ser castigada solo por no prestar atención. Iba a analizar un poco el ejercicio de cuarta derivada pero esta atención fue interrumpida por un anuncio en los parlantes, solo significaba que la directora hablaría.

\- Bueno chicos presten atención- dijo el maestro de matemáticas mientras se tiraba en una silla cerca de él, terminaría la clase después de ese comunicado.

\- _Buenos días alumnos del instituto educativo Konoha, sé que no es normal el hacer este tipo de intervenciones a sus clases y por ello pido perdón a los maestro-_ se escucha una pequeña pausa y lo que parecía ser papeles moviéndose- _quería anunciarles que el día 21 de septiembre se llevará a cabo el esperado baile de inicio de Otoño, espero que todos los alumnos puedan asistir a este y se diviertan lo más que puedan-_ se escucha un suspira sobre el micrófono haciendo un sonido algo molesto para los alumnos- _eso fue todo, gracias por su atención y perdonen las molestias a los maestros._

\- Bien alumnos ya escucharon a la directora Tsunade- dije el maestro de cabellos grises mientras se ponía de pie- como no tengo deseos de continuar la clase la daré por terminada- empezó a recoger todos sus útiles de trabajo- ya pueden ir a comer sus almuerzos.

Sakura se sintió algo sorprendida por lo escuchado minutos antes, no tenía idea que dentro de poco sería el baile de inicio de Otoño, sintió algo de tristeza, sería el primer baile en que no tendría pareja con quien ir pero no le dio mayor importancia. Tal vez el faltar al último baile de su vida no sería para tanto. Observo a sus amigas acercarse de a poco a ella quien apenas estaba guardando sus cosas en su pequeño bolso. No sentía ningún tipo de apuro en salir de clase para escuchar lo que dirían.

\- ¿Te sientes emocionada por el baile Sakura?- observo a su rubia mejor amiga mientras empezaba pararse y caminar.

\- No digas eso Ino- sintió un leve golpe de la otra rubia del grupo- recuerda que hace poco… ya sabes.

\- No se preocupen chicas- observo a las rubias y a una pelinegra quienes se habían puesto un poco incomodas- el que mi relación con Sasori no funcionara no tiene por qué hacer que actúen así.

\- ¿Estás segura Sakura?- la pelinegra observó a su amiga algo preocupada- será el primer baile en que no tendrás con quien ir de manera asegurada.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy Hinata- observó a la chica de cabellos negros con una sonrisa- además existe la posibilidad de que reciba alguna propuesta.

\- Para eso creo que al menos deberías hablar con más chicos y no solo con Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru y Deidara.

\- No te preocupes Temari- suspiro la chica- incluso si no recibo propuestas para el baile puedo quedarme en casa jugando algún videojuego.

\- Eso sí que no frente- la señaló con el dedo mientras se acercaban de a poco a los casilleros de ellas- tu iras aunque tenga que amenazar a media escuela a que te invite y a ti para que aceptes.

\- No exageres cerda- rodo los ojos- ustedes tres pueden ir con sus novios y no se preocupen por mí.

\- Sakura tiene razón Ino- hablo la pelinegra mientras se detenían frente al casillero de Sakura- aún queda mucho tiempo para que alguien invite a Sakura, y si no la invitan ella tiene el derecho de decidir qué hacer.

\- Siempre eres la voz de la razón Hinata- Temari rio estruendosamente esperando que su amiga sacara su almuerzo.

Sakura rio por la preocupación exagerada de sus amigas y como estas intentaban hacerla sentir bien. Es cierto, su relación con Sasori no funciono como lo habían querido pero ahora eran buenos amigos y a ella le agradaba la chica en que él se había interesado, era considerado al pedir su opinión respecto a Tenten, los primeros dos años juntos fueron buenos pero eran mejor como amigos porque eso eran incluso como novios, nunca hubo nada más en su tiempo juntos. Observó con una sonrisa socarrona a sus amigas, cada una con novio. Naruto y Hinata eran la pareja perfecta y estaba dispuesta a cortarse una pierna a que se casarán en el futuro así como por Shikamaru y Temari, eran tan diferentes pero los opuestos se atraen de la mejor manera. Pero Deidara e Ino, ella a veces se preguntaba como rayos ellos estaban juntos si eran tan iguales… incluso físicamente pero al menos eran felices.

Seguía escuchando de fondo como las tres discutían sobre si ella debería ir o no al baile pero le daba tan igual que simplemente decidió girar su vista a su casillero, ese pequeño cubículo de metal color azul y el número que lo caracterizaba, donde metía cada mañana su almuerzo y los libros que usaría para sus clases. Introdujo su contraseña algo aburrida, su estómago había empezado a hacer señales de que necesitaba algo dentro de ella, abrió la puerta y se percató de cierto papel que había caído a sus pies el cual sus otras tres amigas también vieron caer con elegancia del casillero de cierta pelirrosa aunque una observó una melena roja esconderse detrás de una pared cerca a ellas.

Sakura saca su almuerzo de su casillero y prosigue a cerrarlo mientras Ino recogía el pequeño papel que había caído cerca de las cuatro para observarlo con atención, no le correspondía el leer el pequeño mensaje que posaba dentro de él pero no negaría que moría de emoción, tal vez esta era la clave perfecta para hacer que Sakura fuera al baile con ellas.

\- Toma Sakura- Ino le extendió el pequeño papel mientras empezaban a caminar para poder almorzar, ella y las otras dos siempre cargaban el almuerzo dentro de sus mochilas- te corresponde a ti leerlo.

\- Gracias Ino- agarro el papel entre sus manos viéndolo con algo de intriga.

\- ¿Lo leerás de una vez?- preguntó Temari mientras observaba a los chicos sentados en una mesa cerca a ellas.

\- Creo que deberías esperar a leerla frente a los chicos- sugirió Hinata con una sonrisa- si descubren que no les mencionaste la nota podrían actuar como tontos.

\- Creo que Hinata tiene razón- suspiro Sakura viendo el pequeño papel doblado por la mitad- si no leo frente ellos posiblemente Naruto hará un berrinche junto a Deidara.

La pelirrosa observó a sus tres amigas quienes asintieron mientras reían, las cuatro sabían que los chicos podrían actuar como locos si no leía esa nota frente ellos, muchos dirían que sería por celos pero ella era consiente a que lo hacen más que todo por preocupación. Desde que su relación con Sasori terminó, esos tontos actuaban como un padre celoso pero nos los culparía, por esa forma de ser con ella los quería a todos ellos.

Observó a sus amigos hablar animadamente en la mesa donde acostumbraba a sentarse siempre para el almuerzo, todos felices y con pareja. No tenían de que preocuparse por el encontrar a esa chica a quien pedir ir al baile, o en el caso de Sasuke y Sai pedirle a ese chico que los acompañara. Suspiro viendo como los chicos reparaban en la presencia de ellas y más en el pequeño papel que tenía en su mano, observó como todos alzaron la ceja, aunque fuera pequeño ese papel siempre llamaría la atención si tenía algo en manos que no fuera su lonchera de su almuerzo.

Se sentó entre Sai y Sasuke mientras sus amigas se sentaban con sus novios, a ella siempre le había gustado sentarse entre los dos pelinegros para fastidiarlos, sabía que se querían y eran una pareja hermosa pero era mejor el fastidiarles con ella en medio, además de que no quería tener a más melosos cerca de ella, al menos a una pareja la tendría que separar así sea en la hora del almuerzo.

\- ¿Cómo has estado feíta?- observo a su pelinegro pálido con una sonrisa.

\- Excelente Sai- sonrio a su amigo- y antes que pregunten chicos, no se preocupen, lo del baile no me afecta.

\- No íbamos a preguntarte sobre ese tema molestia- dijo Sasuke corrió su vista a un lado mientras se llevaba algo de arroz a su boca.

\- Los conozco Sasuke- sonrio la pelirrosa- además conociéndolos como lo hago sé que Naruto y Deidara van a hacer un escándalo si no explico esto- alzo el pequeño papel entre sus demos mientras comía algo de ensalada.

\- Eso es mentira Sakura- hizo un puchero el rubio de cabello corto mientras comía junto a su novia- pero da algo de curiosidad ese pequeño papel.

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste Sakura?- puntualizó Deidara observando el pequeño papel doblado por la mitad.

\- Estaba dentro del casillero de Sakura- rio fuerte Temari mientras observaba a todos los chicos tensarse ante lo dicho.

\- ¿Ya lo leíste?- suspiro Shikamaru mientras comía un poco de su almuerzo- esto puede ser algo problemático

\- Gracias por tu entusiasmo Shikamaru- rio nasalmente Sakura- pero no, aun no lo leo.

\- Hazlo ahora frente- Ino golpeo la mesa con su mano- ya vinimos con los chicos, hazlo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba un poco de lado su almuerzo que ya se encontraba por mitad en esos momentos, sabía que tendría que leer ese pequeño papel antes de que sus amigos les dieran un ataque de histeria e Ino le arrancara el papel de las manos. Suspiro mientras abría con delicadeza el pequeño papel que se encontraba doblado a la mitad, observó como la hoja estaba tan mal rasgada que supuso había sido hecho al apuro, posiblemente minutos antes de que ella llegara a su casillero el papel había sido depositado en este. Abrió el papel y se sorprendió mientras un pequeño sonrojo adornó sus mejillas al leer el pequeño poema en él. Observó a sus amigos expectantes por su reacción, así que procedió a leerlo.

\- Dejen de mirarme así, ya leeré- los observó por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados- _"Sakura, cada que veo tus ojos suspiro, cada que veo tu sonrisa me sonrojo y observar tu corto cabello mecerse con el viento hace que me sienta derretir, por favor acepta este poema y darme una pequeña posibilidad de ganarte con este y los que vendrán. Tu Admirador Secreto"-_ terminó de leer con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara mientras guardaba el poema en su bolsillo de su falda del uniforme- ¿Qué opinan? Creo que lo aceptaré

Sus amigos estaban en completo silencio viéndola con los ojos abiertos, espero unos segundos cuando escucho el chillido más agudo que sus oídos habían podido soportar, sus tres amigas habían realizado tal muestra que supuso que les había gustado lo que recibió, al ver a sus amigos observó una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros. Les sonrio mientras retomaba su almuerzo, esa cara de sus amigos solo significaba una cosa. Estaban tranquilos. Supo que ellos no harían nada, aún quedaban dos meses para el baile y estaban dispuestos a ver como se desarrollaba esa situación con los poemas.

Temari observaba a su amiga con una sonrisa después de haber realizado el chillido más agudo de su vida, estaba segura que había dejado sordo a Shikamaru pero le importó poco. Observó con cuidado su amiga pero algo llamó su atención, un mechón rojo se escondía detrás de una columna que quedaba de espaldas a su amiga. Sonrio ladina, ese mechón lo reconocería donde fuera pero no diría absolutamente nada, bueno tal vez le diría al dueño de ese mechón que su amiga aceptaba el poema.

\- ¿Tienes idea de quién podría ser el admirador, Sakura?- observó Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa mientras terminaba de comer junto el resto de sus amigos.

\- Creo que es el conserje de la escuela, Kabuto- rio por lo bajo mientras sus amigos también lo hacían- es broma, por supuesto que no tengo idea, podría ser cualquiera.

\- Yo creo que es el presidente del consejo estudiantil- suspiro Ino- Nagato es guapo.

\- Y sale con Konan- la interrumpió su novio mientras sonreía.

\- Tal vez sea el capitán del equipo de futbol- susurro Hinata mientras veía a otro lugar- Kiba es amable y divertido.

\- Pero es de lo que solo están con una chica solo un rato- suspiro Naruto observando con tristeza a su novia, sabía que Hinata era amiga de Kiba.

\- Esto es problemático- exclamo Shikamaru- podría ser cualquier soltero en esta tonta escuela.

\- Tal vez sea mi hermano Gaara- menciono Temari con una pequeña sonrisa- es soltero, no tiene ningún tipo de fama de mujeriego y desde el punto de vista de muchas es guapo.

\- No te ofendas Temari- llamo la atención Sasuke- pero tu hermano es… como decirlo.

\- Tu hermano es tímido, asocial y a veces parece que es un amargado, he llegado a pensar en ocasiones que es asexual ya que nunca ha estado con alguien- sentencio Sai con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

El silencio reino en la mesa donde todos estaban sentados, Sasuke se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, su novio era un completo insensible en la mayor parte del tiempo. Todos estaban en silencio viendo a la rubia que solo veía al pelinegro con expresión neutra. Sakura se levantó de la mesa junto a los demás con velocidad lenta haciendo lo posible que Temari ni Sai se percatasen que huirían cual gallinas del que sería, posiblemente el asesinato de Sai.

Temari observo al pelinegro frente a ella, su cara no tenía ningún tipo de expresión. Ella aceptaba los primeros tres argumentos del chico sobre su hermano, lo aceptaba. Pero que sea asexual no, ni muerta, ella sabía que ese maldito pelirrojo le gustaban las chicas y aunque nunca hubiera tenido una novia ella le conseguiría una… de alguna manera. Suspiro mientras se levantaba lentamente de la mesa, observo a sus amigos que ya estaban a una gran distancia de ellos dos. Observo al pelinegro y conto hasta tres… y salto sobre él para molerlo a golpes, no aceptaría que hablaran así de su hermano Gaara… pero de Kankuro si, él era su hermano menos favorito.

El resto del día pasó con gran normalidad, omitiendo el hecho de que Temari casi le rompe la nariz a Sai quien no entendía por qué la rubia había reaccionado de esa manera tan agresiva. El resto del día fue calmado. Sakura estaba en su habitación, echada en su cama cual ballena encallada mientras leía por décimo octava vez el pequeño poema que tenía entre sus blancas manos, buscaba algo que le diera idea de quien podría ser. No encontraba absolutamente nada, la letra era perfecta, cursiva y sin ningún tipo de error ortográfico, no tenía ningún olor distintivo y tampoco algún dibujo, suspiro frustrada, tenía curiosidad de saber quién podría estar interesado en ella.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Habían pasado algunas cuantas semanas desde que Sakura había recibido su primer poema, exactamente cuatro semanas donde ella recibía un nuevo poema cada jueves en la hora del almuerzo, todos esos poemas iban siendo cada vez más tiernos, desde el que menciono como su voz sonaba al canto de un ángel hasta llegar al punto en que su forma de actuar parecía sacada de una actriz según el misterioso chico que le escribía, su admirador secreto la estaba intrigando cada vez más y su curiosidad era cada vez mayor, quería conocer a esa persona y poder hablar con él, tal vez escuchando por qué pensaba eso de ella o que rayos le veía podría darle una oportunidad. Después de todo era lo que él más quería.

Estaba otra vez en jueves, sus amigas se habían congregado como siempre a esperar a ver el nuevo poema con emoción, ese chico se notaba estar muy enamorado como para escribir cosas tan dulces de la pelirrosa… ojalá sus novios fueran así. Estaban las tres chicas expectantes, era hora del almuerzo y su pelirrosada amiga había estado mencionando constantemente el saber algún tipo de pista para reducir la cantidad de chicos que podría haber en la escuela. Por ese admirador secreto ya había rechazado unas cuantas invitaciones para el baile. Dudara que él pudiera escuchar sus quejas sobre las pistas pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que así fuera, podría ser cualquier chico que pasara al lado de ella en los pasillo o con alguien con quien viera clases.

\- Maldita sea Sakura abre ese condenado casillero- exigió Ino mientras sacudía a su amiga con gran fuerza.

\- Vamos Ino- la tranquilizo un poco Temari- Esos poemas no son para ti como para que reacciones así.

\- Pero no podemos negar que son muy lindos- sonrio Hinata viendo como su amiga de cabellos rosados se sonrojaba.

\- Concuerdo- suspiro Ino soltando a su amiga- no puedo creer que alguien considere tu risa como si fuera parte de una orquesta de instrumentos de cuerda tocados por los dioses.

\- O que tu cuerpo haya sido realizado por Miguel Ángel- mencionó Temari riendo- no es por nada Sakura pero tú no tienes precisamente un cuerpo de diosa.

\- Chicas no sean tan crueles- intento calmarlas Hinata.

\- Soy consciente que estoy algo subida de peso y no tengo pechos- frunció el entrecejo Sakura- pero es halagador el saber que alguien me considera hermosa.

\- Tanto por fuera como por dentro- sonrio Hinata mientras las rubias asentían con la cabeza.

Sakura después de esto procedió a hacer lo que acostumbraba desde hace ya algunas semanas. Abrió su casillero, dejo que el pequeño pedazo de papel callera, recogía su almuerzo y cerraba su casillero para luego recoger el pequeño papel entre sus manos para irse donde sus amigos y comer tranquilamente antes de leer ese pequeño pedazo de papel. Ese día en específico habían faltado casi todos los chicos menos Deidara por algún extraño motivo, era el único en la mesa quien estaba comiendo animadamente sobre la mesa y sin ningún tipo de incomodidad al estar solo.

\- Hola Deidara- saludaron las chicas mientras Ino le daba un beso.

\- Hola chicas- saludo a las cuatro mujeres mientras hablaba con la boca llena.

\- Eres un cerdo- dijo de reojo su novia mientras lo golpeaba la cabeza- traga antes de hablar.

\- ¿Sabes por qué no vinieron los otros hoy?- puntualizó Temari mientras empezaba a comer.

\- ¿Quieres la historia larga o corta?- rio el rubio nerviosamente al tener miedo de qué podría pasarle.

\- La corta por favor Deidara- mencionó Hinata con una sonrisa, por esa reacción suponía que el chico moriría si daba la larga.

\- Por error todos comieron algo en mal estado y ahora deben estar encerrados en los baños de sus casas- observo a un lado donde sus amigas no pudieran ver su rostro.

\- Apostaron, ¿no es verdad?- sonrio Sakura para hacer sentir mejor al rubio.

\- Por supuesto- sonrio el rubio- y yo gané.

\- Espero que haya valido la pena- le observo Ino con los ojos entrecerrados- es raro que los demás no estén acá sabiendo que hoy Sakura recibe su nuevo poema.

\- No te preocupes cariño- le sonrio el rubio a su novia- los chicos me amenazaron en que debía decirles que trata el poema.

\- Bueno creo que con eso tendré que leer el poema- sonrio de medio lado Sakura- porque si no lo hago los chicos te matarán.

\- Por favor Sakura- le sonrio Hinata para invitarla a leer.

\- Como ordene mi público- rio por lo bajo la pelirrosa-" _Tu forma de ser es dulce, tanto como el mejor caramelo alguna vez creado y daría lo que sea el alguna vez ser tratado así y descubrir tu dulzura así como tu descubras mi posible amargura. Tu Admirador Secreto. PD: he escuchado que quieres saber quién soy, solo te mencionaré que estoy igualmente en último año"._

\- Bueno tienes una pista- Ino alzo una de sus cejas- aunque no entiendo lo de amargura.

\- Creo tener una idea- dijo Temari con una sonrisa imperceptible para sus amigas mientras observaba a alguien irse caminando por el pasillo- por amargura tal vez haga referencia a sus diferentes personalidades, Sakura es enérgica y parlanchina.

\- ¡Oye!- grito Sakura con el entrecejo levemente fruncido- no soy tan parlanchina.

\- Eso es lo que tú crees querida- le sacó la lengua Temari- bueno como iba diciendo. Tal vez él sea alguien tímido y mucho más serio, dos personas completamente opuestas.

\- Creo que Temari tiene razón- meditó Hinata- No existe mejor forma de explicar el significado del poema.

\- A mí me sorprende lo asquerosamente cursi que puede llegar a ser ese hombre- mofó Deidara mientras sentía un golpe en su nuca- ¿Qué te pasa mujer?

\- Deberías aprender un poco del admirador de Sakura- Ino lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados- al menos él le dedica poemas cada semana, tu a lo mucho me dedicas un gas.

\- Deidara, eres asqueroso- dijeran las otras chicas con el entrecejo fruncido.

El resto del tiempo pasó con gran normalidad, Deidara fue golpeado por asqueroso por todas las chicas menos Hinata que solo le recriminó a su manera. Ahora ella estaba de camino a su hogar en completa soledad, sus amigas habían ido a ver a sus novios y en el caso de Deidara e Ino a ver como se encontraban Sai y Sasuke, más vale que Deidara no les hubiera matado con lo que sea que les diera de comer, ella por su lado solo tenía deseos de llegar a su hogar y poder tirarse a dormir plácidamente para ponerse a estudiar un rato, dentro de poco serían los exámenes de admisión a las universidades y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué rayos haría con su existencia después de graduarse, estaba empezando a considerar seriamente el quedarse en su hogar y vegetar hasta que sus padres la echarán.

Observó el cielo, ya se encontraba algo estrellado, era esa época del año en que oscurecía desde muy temprano y las temperaturas ya empezaban a bajar de a poco al sentir cerca el otoño, dentro de poco empezaría a nevar en la ciudad y solo quedaban tres cartas de su admirador secreto junto con la pequeña posibilidad de que le envié una el día antes del baile, sea que lo conozca o no, ella iría a ese baile y se divertiría con sus amigos y le importaría poco quedar en ridículo frente toda la escuela.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente para llegar a su hogar cuando sintió como alguien la veía, pero no se sentía en lo más mínimo asustada, la mirada que sentía sobre su persona tenía la habilidad de transmitir cariño y seguridad, sonrio por lo bajo, no era la primera vez que sentía la mirada sobre ella cuando decidía irse sola a su hogar desde hace ya algún tiempo; estaba segura de que esa persona que la observaba desde la lejanía asegurándose de que llegase sana y salva a su hogar era _Su Admirador Secreto._

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Estaba parada frente su casillero, sus piernas temblaban y sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Existía la pequeña posibilidad de que no hubiera un poema, una nota o lo que sea en ese casillero, en el último que había recibido hace solo una semana su admirador secreto le había dado a entender esa pequeña posibilidad, cortas palabras pero concisas y fáciles de entender " _Tal vez sea el último mensaje, tal vez sea el primero de muchos, tal vez sea el inicio de algo o tal vez el final de algo que no inicio. Tal vez quede un mensaje o tal vez queden millones, eso dependerá de ti mi amada Sakura. Espera al jueves, puede haber un último mensaje en tu casillero o tal vez no existirá"._ Decir que estaba un maldito manojo de nervios era poco.

Suspiro pesadamente, estaba completamente sola en ese momento, sus adoradas amigas la habían traicionado solo para irse a discutir con sus novios en donde debían recogerlas y la respuesta era… en su casa. ¿Cómo había accedido a prestar su hogar para que sus amigas y ellas se organizaran para el baile? No tenía ni las mínima idea como había accedido y ahora en su guardarropas estaba un vestido blanco largo esperando por ella el cual tenía hasta cierto punto pocas ganas de ponérselo, pero si no lo hacía luego Ino la degollaba así que no tenía muchas opciones, más le valía a su admirador presentarse ese día para que valiera la puesta el vestido y su más grande pesadilla... tacones.

Mira su casillero con miedo, tenía una pequeña esperanza de encontrar ese pedazo de papel pero su miedo y estrés no le ayudaba de a mucho, introdujo de manera lenta la combinación de su casillero mientras sentía como su corazón latía con gran velocidad, amaba leer esas notas al hacerla sentir apreciada y la idea que no estuviera la asustaba y mucho ya que posiblemente se sentiría algo decepcionada. Iba a abrir el casillero cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro izquierdo causando que ella volteara su mirada y se encontrara con un bajo chico de cabellos rojos y ojos cafés que era nada más ni nada menos que su exnovio y amigo.

\- Te ves algo asustada pelo de chicle- le hablo tranquilo el chico- ¿miedo de no encontrar el mensaje de tu admirador secreto?

\- ¿Cómo rayos te enteraste de eso fosforito?- lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Mi prima me lo contó- le sonrio con diversión mientras se apoyaba sobre unos casilleros.

\- Temari es una maldita chismosa- se quejó Sakura mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano.

\- Yo diría que está feliz por ti- la observo de reojo mientras jugaba con su balón de voleibol.

\- Tal vez tengas razón- suspiro largamente- estos poemas y mensajes me han sacado una sonrisa todos los jueves.

\- Y por eso te asusta el no recibir un mensaje ahora-río un poco.

\- Quiero saber si lo conoceré mañana o me compre un vestido para nada- suspiro con algo de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes- observó a cierto chico escondido detrás de una columna espiando a la chica de cabellos rosados- te puedo asegurar que está tu papel en ese casillero.

\- ¿Por qué tan seguro?- lo vio con detenimiento- ¿acaso conoces al que me ha mandado estos poemas?

\- Podría ser- sintió la mirada de la chica- como podría ser que no- río sonoramente- pero te aseguro que esta lo que quieres en ese casillero, ese hombre está muy enamorado. No cualquiera se esmera en conquistar a una chica con un poema cada semana sin falta.

\- Tienes razón- le sonrio- otro en su lugar se habría cansado con solo dos poemas.

\- Te lo aseguro- observo a la chica a los ojos- ni yo en dos años hice algo como eso.

\- Espero lo hagas con Tenten- le sacó la lengua.

\- No lo creo posible- bajó la mirada al piso- me rechazo, prefiere al primo de tu amiga Hinata, Neji creo que se llama.

\- Ella no tiene idea de lo que se pierde- le sonrio para hacerlo sentir mejor- luego conocerás a alguna chica con la que aprecie el cariño que le brindarás.

\- Puede que tengas razón Sakura- le sonrio- diviértete mañana con tu Romeo, yo tengo que ir a entrenamiento. Iré al baile en compañía de Kankuro.

\- Por supuesto- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa- diviértete Sasori y no mates mañana a tu primo.

De su boca sale un suspiro un poco más tranquila, el haber hablado con Sasori le había ayudado ampliamente para bajar su presión y terror interno. Él tenía razón, no debía preocuparse, si alguien era tan constante con un poema era porque de verdad estaba interesado en ella y si no había nada en ese casillero no se echaría a morir, igualmente iría a ese jodido baile y se divertiría como nunca en su pútrida vida.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en el casillero que estaba a medio abrir y completo el paso que le hacía falta, lo hizo con cuidado de no pasar por alto absolutamente nada y evitar que dado el caso el papel se le cayera y ella no se percatara de ello. Suspiro largamente para controlar su corazón, no lo negaba estaba algo asustada, había esperado ver si ese papel estaría por toda una semana y como ese era el momento no aguantaba más. Abrió de a poco, lento y con cuidado y justo ahí, cayendo a sus pies estaba el pequeño pedazo de papel, una gran sonrisa salía de su boca, estaba feliz.

Con cuidado se agachó para tomar el pedazo de papel entre sus manos con miedo de que fuera un sueño y el pequeño trozo de papel desapareciera justo en ese momento. Lo toma entre sus manos con una sonrisa y enderezándose completamente procede a observar con cuidado el pedazo de papel entre sus manos para suspirar un poco nerviosa, ese era el momento de la verdad y saber si el vestido valdría la pena. Lentamente empezó a abrir el trozo de papel que estaba doblado justo por la mitad y una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo se dibujó en su rostro.

" _Desde el minuto cero en que te vi suspiré por ti, no me atreví a decir nada, menos cuando te vi feliz con alguien más. Ahora que sola estas permíteme llevarte al baile como tu pareja, ¿es mucho pedir? Puede ser, aunque nos hallamos visto millones de veces no me atreví ni hola decir. Te esperaré mañana frente la piscina al lado del gimnasio a las 9 de la noche si aceptas conmigo convivir, mi amada Sakura. Tu Admirador Secreto"._

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Eran las 8:30 de la noche e Ino gritaba, Temari reía a carcajada limpia, Hinata intentaba calmar a Ino y Sakura… bueno ella solo se dedicaba a existir justo en ese momento. Enserio, se preguntaba como rayos había aceptado que sus amigas se organizaran en su casa porque sabía que eso iba a pasar. Todas ya tenían sus vestidos puestos y se estaban maquillando e Ino gritaba porque no estaba el color de labial perfecto para ese momento y Temari se reía de la exageración de la rubia mientras Hinata la animaba con la idea de que tal vez existiera otro tono de labial que le combinara para su vestido, mientras ella únicamente estaba frente a su espejo terminando de cepillarse el cabello, se lo dejaría suelto pero como mínimo se lo alaciaría.

Estaba aburrida viendo el berrinche de su rubia amiga y tenía la esperanza de que los chicos se dignaran en aparecer lo más pronto posible. Posiblemente se irían en el auto de Sasuke y Shikamaru, los únicos con la capacidad y madurez de conducir sin poner en riesgo sus vidas; aunque existía la pequeña posibilidad de que ella volviera a casa por otro medio y tenía la remota esperanza de que no fuera caminando, sus pies no aguantarían los tacones toda la noche y menos el trayecto de la escuela hasta su casa.

Cuando decidió hablarle a Ino para que dejara de hacer escandalo observo como esta tiraba un embace con una crema el cual fue a parar en la pared justo a centímetros de ella quien en ese momento estaba impactada, los chicos no demoraban y hacían ese tipo de escenas, una vena palpitante apareció en la frente de la pelirrosa y lo siguiente que se escuchaban eran gritos, amenazas, risas, ruegos y lo más importante y resaltante del asunto, insultos. Los padres de la pelirrosa estaban impactados por lo que escuchaban desde la habitación de ella.

Dos automóviles se estacionaron frente a la casa de la pelirrosa y desde afuera se podía escuchar con claridad los gritos, insultos y risas. La frente azul de los chicos daba a entender que algo había pasado y no querían intervenir, pero sabían que debían hacerlo o Sakura los mataría si no estaban en la escuela justo a las 9, como su admirador le había pedido. Entre ellos se peleaban para saber quién tocaría pero cierto chico con peinado de piña lo había hecho mientras los otros cuatro discutían, tenían miedo pero no podían demorar. Los demás lo vieron como un suicida pero sintieron como el silencio se apoderaba del lugar y por unos minutos no se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

Las chicas abrieron la puerta, estaban hermosas así como los chicos también estaban bastante guapos, cada pareja se saludó con un beso, en el caso de Sakura saludo a la pareja de hombres para no interrumpir a los demás que estaban en el absorto mundo de la cursilería por ser el último baile que tendrían en la escuela.

\- Bueno chicos es hora de irnos- anuncio Sasuke abrazando a Sai.

\- Debemos llevar a la feíta a tiempo para que conozca a su Romeo- dijo Sai con una sonrisa fingida mientras Sakura le mostraba el dedo del medio.

\- ¡Yo pido ir con Sasuke y Sai!- anuncio Naruto mientras arrastraba a Hinata al auto del pelinegro.

\- ¡Bájate de mi auto grandísimo burro!- y Sasuke se subió a su auto junto con su novio mientras intentaba sacar al rubio del mismo.

\- ¿Quieres ir con nosotros Sakura?- le preguntó Shikamaru a la pelirrosa.

\- No gracias Shikamaru- le sonrio la pelirrosa- creo que necesito reír lo más que pueda para matar los nervios.

\- Entiendo- dijo Deidara mientras entraba al auto junto con Ino- te apoyaremos si algo sale mal.

\- Deidara cállate- lo fulmino Temari-nada saldrá mal, te lo puedo jurar.

\- Gracias Temari- anuncio la pelirrosa subiendo al auto de Sasuke- espero que no sea una broma de mal gusto.

\- No te preocupes Sakura- le dijo Hinata ya dentro del auto que empezaba a moverse.

Mientras en el otro auto los integrantes del auto se sorprendían al saber que Temari sabía exactamente quién era el admirador secreto de Sakura y no se dignó en decir una miserable palabra en todo ese tiempo, esa rubia era de temer y una gran confidente por lo que pudieron notar.

El trayecto en el auto de Sasuke paso con normalidad y tranquilo luego que Sasuke se diera a la idea de que no podría sacar al rubio del asiento, los cuatro integrantes del auto animaban a Sakura que era un manojo de nervios mientras Naruto decía alguna tontería para poder animar a la chica que estaba sonrojada y observando el reloj, faltaba poco para llegar y también faltaba poco para conocer al hombre más jodidamente romántico que le envió esos poemas por tanto tiempo.

Estacionaron el auto con cuidado y asegurándose que hubiera otro puesto al lado para sus otros amigos, Sakura profundamente para calmar a su acelerado corazón, Hinata la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a calmarla. Bendita sea la elección que tomo, esa pelinegra siempre había servido para poder relajar el ambiente donde fuera que estuvieran.

\- Bien chicos deséenme suerte- salio del auto la pelirrosa junto a sus otros cuatro amigos.

\- Si algo sale mal sabes que acá estaremos- le animo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ahora apúrate Sakura, tu admirador te espera- la empujó suavemente Sasuke con una sonrisa a su estilo más característico.

\- Gracias chicos- les sonrio mientras empezaba a caminar- Díganle a Ino que no se le ocurra aparecer por ahí.

\- Por supuesto- dijeron Sai y Hinata mientras la despedían con la mano.

Caminó lento, aún le quedaban 5 minutos, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ir lento para no matarse en esos diabólicos tacones. Observo a varias personas que ya estaban en el baile, otros apenas llegaban y a lo lejos logró ver a Sasori con su primo quienes la vieron y le sonrieron mientras la saludaban con la mano. Notó como Kankuro le decía algo a su primo pero no le interesó que habría dicho el pelirrojo. Se sentía mejor al notar esa sonrisa de apoyo en ellos dos, posiblemente el castaño también sabía; Temari era una chismosa.

Avanzó lentamente, estaba caminando por los jardines traseros de la escuela para poder llegar a la piscina que estaba al lado del gimnasio, su corazón latía con gran velocidad, estaba muy nerviosa, tenía miedo de que le hayan jugado una broma y se burlaran ahora de ella pero quería conservar esa esperanza de que fuera real. Observó la plataforma donde estaba construida la piscina y pudo distinguir lo que parecía una sombra de un chico. Había llegado la hora, suspiro una última vez y subió en donde estaría su admirador.

Ella se para a las espaldas de él notando como su pulcro traje de color blanco estaba un poco arrugado al estar sentado en esa plataforma para saltar, analiza como él se frota sus despeinados cabellos rojos con lo que supuso era nerviosismo; y también lo que supuso era como se frotaba la cara nervioso. Tal vez no era una broma como lo había creído en un inicio ese día. Sonrio con dulzura, ese chico había hecho lo posible para llamar su atención con esos poemas y diciéndole indirectamente que le parecía hermoso todo en ella. Aunque fuera el chico más feo del mundo ella lo aceptaría, lo que demostró era más importante que su físico en esos momentos. Con paso lento se posiciono detrás de él y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del joven de cabello rojo y traje blanco.

Él se dio la vuelta y al fin Sakura descubrió quien era su admirador secreto, sus ojos aguamarina y sus características ojeras junto con el tatuaje en la frente los conocía a la perfección, los había visto millones de veces cuando iba a la casa de Temari a realizar cualquier cosa. Era el hermano menor de ella y de Kankuro. Su sorpresa era grande, se habría esperado a cualquier persona menos a él, de hecho en ocasiones llego a pensar que no le agradaba; no lo negaría el chico frente a ella que le ofrecía una rosa en esos momentos siempre se había conocido por ser guapo pero nunca se puso a repararlo como lo hacía en esos momentos, menos aún con la idea de que él había sido el que le enviaba esos poemas.

\- Te traje una rosa- Gaara se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada a otra dirección.

\- Gracias, Gaara- le sonrio al chico mientras aceptaba la rosa y se la ponía en el cabello con un pequeño sonrojo- no imaginé que eras tú.

\- ¿Estas decepcionada?- menciono el chico de ojos aguamarina bajando un poco la vista.

\- Sorprendida diría- se rio un poco- te conozco hace ya varios años, no imaginé que te gustara.

\- Si me gustas- dijo el pelirrojo con la mirada en el piso para ocultar su sonrojo- Me empezaste a gustar desde que te vi en casa que fuiste a dormir a la pijamada que había hecho Temari en casa la primera vez que fueron.

\- ¿Enserio?- sorpresa era poco, esa pijamada había sido hecha alrededor de hace 4 años- pensaba que no te agradaba.

\- Nunca supe cómo hablar contigo- suspiro mientras observaba a la chica a los ojos- cada que lo quería hacer sentía que terminaría viéndome como un tonto y cuando empezaste a salir con mi primo, sentía muchos celos por lo que nunca te hable más que para saludarte.

\- Nunca lo imaginé- cada vez se sorprendía más- ¿No tuviste problemas con Sasori respecto a esto? Ya sabes, él y yo terminamos no hace mucho.

\- De hecho fue él quien me dio la idea- se acercó un poco a la chica frente a él.

\- Increíble- y Sakura empezó a comprender muchas cosas- bueno Gaara, ya que eres mi pareja, ¿vamos al baile?

\- ¿De verdad quieres ir conmigo?- la sorpresa y el sonrojo del chico era alta, tanto que sus mejillas tenían el color de su cabello.

\- Por supuesto- le sonrio la chica- no me gustaría más que ir con alguien que demuestra que de verdad me quiere.

\- Me agrada escuchar eso- le ofreció el brazo a la chica para empezar a caminar- no existe nadie en el mundo que guste tanto de ti como yo.

\- Eso lo vamos a ver- le sonrio la chica mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla- veamos que pasa después de este baile de inicio de Otoño.

La cara de todos era un poema, excepto claro la de Temari que se veía feliz al ver a su hermano menor y amiga juntos bailando en mitad de la pista. En definitiva, todos se habrían esperado a cualquier persona menos a Gaara, como lo había dicho Sai en una ocasión, él era tímido, asocial y un amargado pero con eso les demostraba que al menos le gustaban las chicas, y no cualquier chica; le gustaban las ruidosas, enérgicas y sociables pero sobre todo, le gustaba que tuvieran el cabello rosado y los ojos verdes.

Temari se burló de sus amigos quienes aún no cabían del asombro, incluso su novio estaba sorprendido, pero no le dio mayor importancia, al menos sabía que mejor admirador secreto no podría haber. Sakura era una chica con suerte; ahora faltaba conseguirle una novia a Kankuro y tal vez una nueva a Sasori, pero eso lo haría en otro momento. Ahora quería divertirse y hacer lo posible que sus amigos dejaran de ver con sorpresa a la pareja bailando frente a ellos.

\- Es hora de divertirnos como ellos- les dijo a todos quienes salieron de su asombro.

Ese último baile de inicio de Otoño había sido una completa sorpresa para todos, en especial para Sakura que se veía feliz con lo que tal vez sería un nuevo novio.

 **FIN…**


	2. Admirador Secreto: Gaara

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

A petición de algunas personas en otras plataformas, acá viene la segunda y ultima parte de la historia, esta se centra en la perspectiva de Gaara y lo que tuvo que vivir para soportar sus nervios hasta el día del baile de inicio de Otoño, verán esta perspectiva desde los ojos aguamarina de Gaara, espero les guste y me digan que les pareció este Two-Short de **GaaSaku.** Yo me esforcé mucho en hacerlo y no se imaginan cuanto me divertí. Para los que esperan **Deidara, Principe Inmortal** , les diré que estamos a muy pocos capítulos de acabar y creo que entre este y el próximo mes le daré fin a la historia para retomar un tiempo después **6 Romeos 1 Julieta.**

Antes de empezar advierto que se podrá sentir algo de **OC** en la actitud de los personajes.

* * *

 _ **Admirador Secreto.**_

 _¿Alguna vez has sentido como si un bebe volador te golpeara en el pecho con una flecha? Justo en ese momento él lo sentía y ¡Rayos! Sí que se sentía increíble esa sensación. Bendito sea el día en que a su hermana Temari se le dio por hacer esa pijamada con sus amigas de escuela para mujeres. Ante él estaba lo que parecía una obra de arte pintada por el más grande expositor de este, un pequeño sonrojo se le formulo en su rostro cuando ante él, en la puerta de entrada estaba ella._

 _Había escuchado a su hermana amenazar a su hermano Kankurō y su primo Sasori de que no se aparecieran por su habitación en todo el día, a él no le dijo nada. Posiblemente lo veía como alguien más maduro que respetaría su decisión de hacer su primera pijamada, no como su hermano y primo que tenían sus hormonas demasiado locas y tener un grupo de chicas en pijama podría hacer que la rubia quedara mal con sus amigas al golpear a los otros. Pero nunca se imaginó observando a la que ante sus ojos era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, la cual ahora le sonreía._

 _Frente a sus ojos estaba una chica de su edad con el cabello rosa pastel corto y los ojos más verdes que los de él, la cual se encontraba a su vista siendo iluminada por lo que supuso era una luz celestial mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía de color rosado así como supuso por un momento estaba su cara. Esperaba que no se le notara o esa chica lo vería extraño, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo que normalmente le había latido en su existencia y sintió por un momento miedo que fuera muy obvio._

 _La chica frente a él lo observaba con la cabeza estando ladeada a su izquierda, esperaba su cara no se sonrojaba más ya que cada acción que ella hacía la hacía ver linda a sus ojos, sus piernas empezaron a temblar cual gelatina mientras notaba como ella estaba apretando su mochila a sus espaldas, siendo obvio que sería una de las invitadas de su hermana, y por primera vez en su jodida vida había querido no haber abierto una puerta sino que haberse quedado con su hermano y primo jugando un videojuego en la habitación del castaño mientras se sentía como un completo idiota frente a la chica que estaba parada justo frente a él._

\- _¿Estás bien?- escucho la aguda voz de la chica mientras sus pensamientos volvían a la tierra._

\- _…- él no emitió sonido alguno solo asintió con su cabeza._

\- _Me alegra- le sonrio- ¿Esta es de casualidad la casa de Temari?_

\- _¡Sakura!- se escuchó el grito en el interior de la casa siendo obviamente de Temari- las chicas y yo pensábamos que ya no ibas a venir._

\- _Lo lamento Temari- le sonrio la chica a la rubia- creo que me perdí un poco en encontrar tu casa._

\- _Siempre es lo mismo contigo Sakura- le saco la lengua a su amiga- ¿Gaara, por qué no la dejas pasar?_

\- _… Lo siento- se limitó a decir mientras dejaba pasar a la chica de cabellos rosado logrando aspirar su aroma al pasar frente a él. Era vainilla._

\- _¿Así que tú eres el menor de los trillizos?- la observó sonriéndole y juro que su cara debía estar completamente roja, tanto como su cabello- es un gusto el conocerte Gaara._

\- _Perdónalo Sakura, él es algo callado comparado con Kankurō y conmigo- le hablo Temari a la chica quien solo se rio._

\- _No exageres Temari- la chica de ojos verdes lo observaba con una sonrisa- tu hermano me parece bastante agradable._

 _Observó a la chica de cabellos rosados dirigirse al segundo piso de su casa donde provenían unas risas femeninas, exactamente de la habitación de su hermana mayor donde se llevaría a cabo la pijamada. Y en ese momento se permitió respirar otra vez con regularidad mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa sintiendo su pulso irregular y el gran calor que se aglomeraba en su rostro. Si antes había sentido que le habían disparado una flecha en el pecho, justo en ese momento podría haber jurado ante un juez de la corte que había sido golpeado por un martillo de metal gigante. Tenía la suerte de que había sido la primera y posiblemente única vez que la vería._

 _Pero que equivocado estaba en ese momento._

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Jueves a las 11:40 de la mañana, un día completamente normal justo como el resto de las mañanas escolares donde tenía que aguantar a su primo y hermano en su misma clase de deportes de su último año en esa escuela. Por un tiempo al inicio de ese semestre escolar había considerado seriamente cambiar su horario de clases con cualquier persona que se le ofreciera en su momento. Pero todo cambio el día en que la vio a _ella_ sentada en la ventana del salón de clases del segundo piso que daba justo al frente de las canchas deportivas. Rozón por la cual ahora estaba con sus dos parientes jugando al voleibol pero en su caso, sin prestar la más mínima de las atenciones al juego.

Suspira un poco mientras observaba a la chica de cabellos rosados que se encontraba al lado de esa ventana viendo a ningún lugar en específico, simplemente estaba perfecta ante sus ojos pero también se sentía tan jodidamente lejana para su gusto. Nunca había podido hablarle como era debido, siempre con el miedo de que quedaría como un completo idiota ante ella y ahora, cuatro años después de haberla visto por primera vez cuando la observó parada al frente su puerta no había podido pronunciar absolutamente nada a parte de un simple saludo el cual en ocasiones a su gusto se escuchaba como rechazo a la chica de cabellos rosados.

\- ¡Gaara, cuidado!- demasiado tarde, un balón había golpeado su cabeza haciéndolo caer.

\- Te voy a matar Kankurō- lo observó con el ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- Vamos Gaara no es culpa del idiota- le sonrio de medio lado su primo- es la tuya por estar como idiota.

\- No sé de qué hablas- volteo su rostro a un lado esquivando la vista del castaño y el pelirrojo.

\- Hermanito- le llamo su hermano mayor- nosotros sabemos que estabas viendo a Sakura desde acá.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- miro con el ceño fruncido a su hermano y primo quienes reían al notar el color rojo en sus mejillas.

\- No sabes mentir Gaara- le sonrio su primo- ya han pasado cuatro años desde que la conoces y unos meses en los que yo descubrí que te gusta ella, de haber sabido que te gustaba de antes no me habría metido con Sakura.

\- Es verdad hermanito- le sacudió el cabello su hermano- aprovecha que Sasori te dejó el camino libre con ella.

\- ¿Qué quieren que yo haga?- alzó su inexistente ceja mientras veía a los dos hombres frente a él.

\- Vamos hermanito eres inteligente- le sonrio el castaño- sabes qué debes hacer, antes que alguien se te adelante.

\- Es verdad- suspiró el pelirrojo de ojos cafés- Sakura es linda, muchos hombres en la escuela lo han notado, debes hacer algo antes que ellos.

\- No quiero decirle nada de lo que siento- giró su cabeza a un lado mientras se sonrojaba.

\- ¿No quieres, o no te crees capaz?- se burló su hermano el cual no recibió ninguna respuesta- eso es lo que pensé.

\- Vamos primo tu puedes- colocó una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina- envíale alguna carta, mándale canciones, intenta hablarle como alguien normal o si quieres que ella no se entere de lo que sientes a la primera, envíale poemas anónimamente o alguna otra tontería.

\- Creo que son buenas ideas- razono Gaara.

\- Y luego que lo hagas nosotros dos te daremos la charla de los preservativos- le sonrio su hermano mayor mientras su primo se reía.

\- Kankurō eres un hijo de…- no pudo terminar la frase.

Antes de que pudiera terminar el insulto a su hermano mayor y poderlo golpear tanto a él como a su primo Sasori, lo parlantes del patio habían empezado a sonar de tal manera que anunciaba el hecho de que alguien hablaría por ellos, posiblemente sería la directora de la escuela la cual daría un anuncio sin importancia el cual a él no le interesaría en lo más mínimo, solo estaba seguro que después de eso iría a cambiarse, ese uniforme deportivo era algo incómodo para él, prefería el uniforme ordinario.

\- _Buenos días alumnos del instituto educativo Konoha, sé que no es normal el hacer este tipo de intervenciones a sus clases y por ello pido perdón a los maestro-_ se escucha una pequeña pausa y lo que parecía ser papeles moviéndose- _quería anunciarles que el día 21 de septiembre se llevará a cabo el esperado baile de inicio de Otoño, espero que todos los alumnos puedan asistir a este y se diviertan lo más que puedan-_ se escucha un suspira sobre el micrófono haciendo un sonido algo molesto para los alumnos- _eso fue todo, gracias por su atención y perdonen las molestias a los maestros._

Y en su cabeza algo había hecho conexión justo en esos momentos, eso era lo que necesitaba para poder acercarse un poco a la chica de cabellos rosados, voltea la vista la ventada del segundo piso y nota como la joven estaba guardando sus cosas. Y sudo algo nervioso, la idea de su primo había sido simplemente perfecta, un poema anónimo le había gustado y justo en ese momento tuvo la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en los cuatro años de haberla conocido.

Le enviaría un poema hasta el día del baile y ese día en específico tal vez se le confesaría, su primo le había dado la mejor idea del mundo. Observó su casillero el cual estaba cerca donde estaba y salio corriendo bajo la curiosa mirada de su hermano y primo, pero le importó un reverendo pepino. Tenía suerte de que su casillero estuviera a cuatro de distancia de la chica de sus sueños pero era aún más triste que ella ni siquiera haya notado su presencia tan cerca.

Abrió su casillero mientras notaba como sus parientes habían emprendido camino a los camerinos para cambiarse, él por el contrario desesperadamente buscó algún cuaderno que le sirviera. Y simplemente agarro su cuaderno de historia abriendo la última página y arrancando un pedazo algo pequeño de papel, nunca le había gustado el arrancarle las hojas a sus cuadernos pero este caso valía la pena. Suspiro un poco para calmar sus nervios mientras agarraba uno de sus bolígrafos y se apoyaba sobre el mismo casillero y dejó sus sentimientos hacia ella fluir. Estaba jodidamente nervioso.

 _"Sakura, cada que veo tus ojos suspiro, cada que veo tu sonrisa me sonrojo y observar tu corto cabello mecerse con el viento hace que me sienta derretir, por favor acepta este poema y darme una pequeña posibilidad de ganarte con este y los que vendrán. Tu Admirador Secreto"._ Era poco decir que se sentía algo idiota con lo que había escrito pero ya no había ninguna marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca le diría a esa chica que le gustaba y estaría condenado a verla casarse con alguien que no fuera él.

Nervioso doblo el poema justo por la mitad y lo introdujo en el casillero de la chica de cabellos rosados mientras cerraba con fuerza el suyo, estaba cerca. La risa de su hermana lo había confirmado, tenía suerte que Temari riera tan estruendosamente como para alertarlo de su cercanía y donde sea que su hermana estuviera, también estaba la chica de cabellos rosados. Con apuro corrió al pasillo que estaba al otro lado de dónde venían las chicas, el cual daba directo a los vestuarios. Necesitarse esconderse, en esos momentos no se sentía capaz de ver a la chica de ojos verdes.

Observaba con cuidado que ni Sakura y sus amigas lo notaran, se encontraba extremadamente nervioso. ¿Y si a ella no le gustara? ¿Si se diera cuenta que fue él y lo rechazara de inmediato? No podía vivir con la duda interna, observó como la joven de cabellos rosados abría su casillero y como el pequeño pedazo de papel que él había introducido en el casillero caía con cuidado, estaba nervioso. Mucho, pero ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada, ese era el momento de la verdad.

Se tuvo que esconder cuando se percató que su hermana Temari había volteado a ver en donde se encontraba él, tenía la esperanza de que no lo delatara. Suspiro un poco intentando calmar su respiración. Pero no surtió efecto, aún menos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y a dos hombres de su edad que lo veían con una ceja levemente alzada.

\- Muy bien hermano dime que te pasa- observó a su hermano Kankurō.

\- Desde que la directora Tsunade dio el anuncio actúas algo raro Gaara- puntualizó su primo mientras lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Esto es tu culpa Sasori- se quejó Gaara mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

\- ¿Y yo que hice?- preguntó algo sorprendido.

\- Tú fuiste el que me dio la idea de enviarle un poema a Sakura- se quejó el pelirrojo mientras sacudía su cabello.

\- ¿Enserio hiciste eso hermano?- agregó Kankurō igual de sorprendido que su primo- pensé que no le harías caso a Sasori.

\- Sí, y ahora siento que lo arruine- se quejó Gaara demasiado estresado.

\- Yo que tú iría a ver si a ella le gusta- objetó Sasori sin salir de su asombro mientras señalaba la mesa donde la pelirrosa se dirigía a sentar.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que lo descubran a la primera?- susurró Kankurō a su primo.

\- Solo ve a esconderte en esa columna- le señaló el pelirrojo de ojos cafés- nosotros te esperaremos acá.

\- Está bien acá voy- suspiro algo nervioso el pelirrojo con tatuaje en la frente.

Y ahora estaba escondido detrás de la columna que daba frente a la espalda de la chica de ojos verdes, observó donde su primo y hermano estaban. Lo animaban con la mano, al menos estaban igual de escondidos o sino lo podrían notar. Observó la espalda de la chica con cuidado de no ser detectado, así como muchas otras veces la había observado desde la lejanía para no ser descubierto. Su corazón latía cada vez más mientras observaba como ella reía con sus amigos y llego el momento.

La observó leer su poema, maldecía el hecho de que no podía ver su rostro en esos poemas, daría lo que fuera para saber que pensaba, si estaba sonrojada o con cara de asco. Tenía miedo de que a ella no le gustara ese pequeño poema que había escrito. Analizo lo que parecía ser sorpresa de los amigos de la chica de cabellos rosados. Suspiro, ella había leído el poema a sus amigos pero no le dio mayor importancia; era consiente que ella haría eso con ellos, después de todos esos amigos de ella eran demasiado celosos con ella desde que había terminado su relación con su primo.

Observó con cuidado a todos y se percató en el hecho de como todos observaban a la chica de cabellos rosado pero como había pasado minutos antes, debió esconderse de la mirada de su hermana, esa mujer haría que él tuviera que comprar un tiquete de avión solo para esconderse de la pelirrosa. Temari podría delatarlo, tendría que hablar con ella en casa. Volvió a observar por un momento donde está la pelirrosa y observó cómo su hermana saltaba a golpear al amigo pálido de ella. Observó con desinterés, era momento de irse de una vez a cambiar.

Había pasado el resto del día con gran normalidad, omitiendo el hecho que tuvieron que esperar a que Temari saliera del castigo por casi romperle la nariz al hombre de piel extremadamente blanca y que tanto Kankurō como Sasori se burlaron de él todo el día por haber realizado un poema y haberlo enviado de manera anónima, eran simplemente unos completos idiotas; pero por lo que le había dicho Temari, a Sakura le había gustado y ahora estaba algo impaciente por leer el próximo poema.

El haber escuchado eso de parte de su hermana había generado que él se sintiera en extremo nervioso y asustado, adoró el hecho que Temari no le dijera nada a absolutamente a nadie, y amaba más que su hermana le diera la idea de enviarle un poema cada semana, según ella lo haría ver más romántico de lo normal. Él podía escribirle cualquier poema, él solo pensar en ella hacía que su corazón latiera rápido y miles de imágenes con ella pasaran ante sus ojos así como palabras que solo podrían ser dirigidas a esa mujer de cabellos rosados.

Y ahora tirado sobre su cama y con un videojuego pausado en el televisor justo frete a él, se frotaba la cara ampliamente estresado, estaba seguro que sus ojeras aumentarían más de lo normal si seguía así de nervioso. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberle seguido el consejo a su primo y hermano, tal vez estaría más tranquilo si se dedicaba a observar a la chica de cabellos rosados pero en su último año no tenía absolutamente nada que perder. Al menos si lo rechazaba él podría irse a una universidad lejos para poder olvidarla. Pero no quería que eso pasara, quería como mínimo una oportunidad.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ya había pasado algunas semanas donde había adaptado una rutina cada jueves, terminaba quince minutos antes de lo normal la clase, se dirigía a su casillero, lo abría y sacaba tanto un bolígrafo como un pedazo de papel de alguno de sus cuadernos para poder escribirle un pequeño poema a la chica bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano y primo que lo animaban a no desistir a conquistar a la joven de cabellos rosados que lo hacía suspirar desde hace ya cuatro años. Observa el pequeño papel entre sus manos y suspira recordando las palabras de su hermana la noche anterior.

" _Ella quiere y casi exige una leve pista para saber quién rayos eres, Gaara dale una para que no tenga que seguir escuchando como se queja"_ suspiro algo nervioso, tal vez sería una buena idea pero no sabía que pista darle ¿Qué era pelirrojo? No lo creía posible, sería algo casi obvio tomando en cuenta la cantidad de pelirrojos de la escuela ¿Qué era familiar de alguna de sus amigas? Sería algo peor, entre todas sus amigas solo dos tenían algún pariente y el pariente de la chica Hyuga estaba enamorado de Tenten. La chica que su primo Sasori también gustaba, sería muy obvio y se delataría él solo. ¿Y si le decía que estaba en el mismo año? Podría funcionar, después de todo había muchos hombres sin pareja en su último año intentando hacer que Sakura fuera con ellos al baile, se sentía alagado el saber que ella los rechaza solo por él.

Observó nuevamente el papel entre sus manos y como había hecho cada jueves desde el día en que habían anunciado el día del baile se dedicó a escribir con cuidado las palabras las cuales Sakura generaba en él y había querido decirle en persona y no por poema, pero igualmente este método también le servía, al menos no corría el riesgo de ser rechazado. Escribía con cuidado las palabras correctas que quería decirle a ella, en esa ocasión quería darle a entender que aunque él fuera tan diferente a ella, igualmente le gustaba ese gran contraste. Para él eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

" _Tu forma de ser es dulce, tanto como el mejor caramelo alguna vez creado y daría lo que sea el alguna vez ser tratado así y descubrir tu dulzura así como tu descubras mi posible amargura. Tu Admirador Secreto. PD: he escuchado que quieres saber quién soy, solo te mencionaré que estoy igualmente en último año"._ Leía con cuidado lo que había escrito y suspiro, no tenía nada mejor que escribirle a ella; consideraba seriamente que tal vez debió haber hecho algo diferente a parte de poemas, después de todo no se consideraba tan bueno para escribirlos, pero parecía que a ella le gustaban y para él era lo mejor del mundo.

Con cuidado de no dañar el pedazo de papel lo dobla justo a la mitad y lo introduce como todos los demás jueves dentro del casillero de la chica de cabellos rosado pastel, no tenía absolutamente nada más que hacer en esos momentos. Se dirige a los vestuarios, era el momento de cambiar su uniforme de deportes por el común. Suspira nuevamente observando el casillero mientras sentía como ponían una mano en su hombro.

\- Vamos Gaara ya casi se cumple la fecha del baile- le animó Kankurō.

\- Eso no es muy alentador idiota- se acercó Sasori- pero mira que a ella le ilusiona un poco el conocer su admirador.

\- ¿Pero y si me rechaza cuando sepa que soy yo?- observó a sus parientes ingresando a los vestuarios.

\- No te exasperes con esa tontería- le menciona el castaño- la mayoría de las chicas de esta escuela morirían por estar contigo.

\- Y a ti solo te interesa mi ex- se burló Sasori- Vamos Gaara, la mayoría de las mujeres te consideran guapo, solo se paciente pensando que ella quiere ir contigo aunque no sepa quién eres.

\- Gracias enano- se burló el pelirrojo a su primo que frunció el entrecejo- Siempre hacen sentirme mejor.

\- No me llames enano- le mostro el dedo del medio al chico de ojos aguamarina.

\- Descuida hermanito- ignorando a su primo- para eso somos la familia.

\- Gracias Kankurō. Sabes Sasori aun no entiendo por qué terminaste con Sakura- observó a su primo mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

\- Ella y yo nos dejamos de ver como una pareja- suspiro viendo al chico del tatuaje- siempre nos hemos tenido gran amistad y cuando conocí a Tenten ella me animó a intentar llamar su atención, la amistad siempre va a estar sobre cualquier cosa entre nosotros.

\- Sakura se escucha como una gran mujer- mencionó Kankuro mientras asentía con la cabeza- ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto hermanito.

\- Pero yo nunca sabré por qué te tatuaste cuando descubriste que salía con ella- objeta Sasori viendo a su primo, exactamente observando su tatuaje.

\- Me tatué la palabra amor- mencionó ante la mirada curiosa de su hermano- cuando supe que salías con ella me di a la idea que nunca podría tenerla a mi lado, el tatuaje es por ese amor imposible.

\- Pero ya no es tan imposible- decía Sasori mientras empujaba a Gaara fuera de los vestidores.

\- A partir de unas cuantas semanas ese tatuaje será por el amor que lograste hacer que fuera correspondido- le sonrio Kankurō a su hermano menor.

\- Creo que es una posibilidad- mencionó el pelirrojo mientras veía como su primo y hermano se quedaban atrás de él.

Suspira pesadamente, gracias a la charla que había tenido con su hermano mayor y primo, no había podido apreciar cómo Sakura sacaba la carta de su casillero. Estaba caminando fingiendo una gran demencia frente al sector del patio donde ella acostumbraba sentarse con sus amigos y amigas, la observaba a lo lejos, se veía hermosa como todos los días desde que la había conocido. Observó curioso, no estaban los amigos de ella, solo el rubio escandaloso de la Yamanaka, posiblemente Temari a la hora de ir a casa le explicaría por qué no estaban los chicos que acostumbraban estar con ellas.

Observó a la chica con detenimiento, estaba leyendo su poema. Se sintió algo nervioso como todos los jueves que la veía hacer eso; aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que ella leyera esos poemas que él le dedicaba a escribir con el más grande de los cariños que podría expresarle. Observo con cuidado y se percató de la confusión de las personas, supuso que no entendían a lo que se refería al intentar expresar las diferentes personalidades de los dos, pero por la sonrisa que aprecio en el rosto de su hermana mientras lo veía supuso que ella si había entendido el mensaje.

Negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba con su camino por el pasillo de la escuela, al menos debía seguir fingiendo inocencia, quedaban pocos poemas para el día de la verdad. Tenía la esperanza que ella no se decepcionara que fuera él quien había estado escribiéndole, sabía que ella creía que no le agradaba, su hermana casi lo golpea cuando descubrió eso.

El día siguió común y corriente y ahora estaba sentado en la entrada de la escuela con su hermano y primo a la espera que apareciera Temari para poder ir a casa a descansar de una vez por todas, observó la entrada de la escuela con detenimiento mientras escuchaba como los hombres al lado de él discutían por saber que deporte era el mejor, si era el basquetbol o el voleibol; a veces se preguntaba cómo podía compartir genética con esos dos si era tan diferente a ellos. Pero su mente se nublo cuando por la puerta apareció Temari acompañada por sus amigas y entre ellas estaba obviamente Sakura, vestida con su uniforme escolar que la hacía ver tan hermosa.

Se percató como su hermana se dirigía a ellos y el resto de las chicas y el rubio masculino seguían su camino a la entrada de la escuela, sus ojos seguían a la chica de cabellos rosados sin hacer algún movimiento con su cuerpo, estaba algo sonrojado de solo verla, su manera de caminar y su risa que se escuchaba a lo lejos era casi música para sus oídos. Y un leve suspiro salio de sus labios cuando la había perdido de vista.

\- Vamos Gaara, ¿tienes que hacer eso todos los días?- observó a su rubia hermana parada frente a él.

\- ¿Hacer qué?- observó a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Suspirar como un completo idiota enamorado- se burló Kankurō mientras observaba el rojo aparecer en la cara del menor.

\- Kankurō no seas tan malo- hablo Sasori- él no es capaz de respirar cada que ve a Sakura, debía hacerlo en algún momento.

\- A veces pienso que ustedes tres me odian- se quejó Gaara viendo a sus hermanos y primo quienes solo se reían- ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

\- Deidara lo intoxico- la rubia se cruzó de brazos- iré a verlo.

\- Entonces nosotros tres nos iremos solos- puntualizó Kankurō.

\- Por supuesto que no idiota- temar le dio un golpe en la nuca a su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Sasori alzó una ceja al ver la reacción de su prima.

\- Porque Gaara debe acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa- sonrio de medio lado la rubia mientras veía a su hermano que estaba sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?- dijo Gaara con un pequeño sonrojo- ella posiblemente se vaya a casa con la Yamanaka y su novio.

\- No lo hará- le sonrio la rubia cruzada de brazos- ella irá sola a casa el día de hoy.

\- Ya escuchaste Gaara- lo empujo Sasori con una sonrisa- ve y acompaña a tu Julieta a su casa.

\- Asegúrate que no le pase nada- le grito Temari mientras caminaba con su hermano y primo por la dirección contraria- creo que la espiará.

\- Eso es obvio Temari- se rio Kankurō – vamos Sasori, hay unas cervezas en casa.

\- Genial- sonrio el pelirrojo- suerte con Shikamaru.

Y ahí estaba Gaara, preguntándose por qué rayos había hecho lo que Temari le dijo. Es verdad, no era la primera vez que la seguía cuando iba sola a casa, nunca le gustó la idea de pensar que podría pasarle algo mientras iba de camino a su hogar. Él la cuidaba desde muy lejos, exactamente a dos manzanas de distancia pero igualmente era una distancia prudente para que ella no se percatara de su presencia. Le aterraba la idea de que ella pudiera considerarlo un acosador… aunque lo era.

Observó el cielo, estaba algo oscuro y el aire muy frio, el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y él se seguía preguntando a cuál de las universidades debía ir a estudiar luego de graduarse, tenía la conciencia limpia de que estaba seguro de volverse un abogado, pero no sabía a cuál universidad ir a estudiar… ¿Sakura sabría dónde ir a estudiar? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero él le encantaría poder estudiar en la misma universidad de la pelirrosa, le encantaría poder verla incluso cuando sea mayor, aunque ella no repare en su presencia.

Se percata como ella se detiene por un momento y empieza a observar a los lados, había sentido su mirada y él solo acata a esconderse detrás de una de las paredes de alguna esquina del vecindario en donde la chica de ojos verde vivía. Estaba nervioso, ¿Lo habría visto? Lo dudaba seriamente pero igualmente el miedo no se le iba. Con cuidado vuelve a observar a la chica que había vuelto a caminar, no sabía que cara tenía ella en esos momentos pero tenía la esperanza que no fuera de miedo. Él nunca le haría daño, después de todo él la amaba y nunca la lastimaría.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

¿Por qué rayos le había escrito eso? Era un completo idiota al haberle seguido el consejo a su hermana de darle un poco de suspenso, mañana sería el baile y él hace una semana le escribió esa posibilidad de que hoy no habría un poema el cual si estaba reposando dentro del casillero, no era anda fuera de lo normal. Solo un poema pidiéndole que lo esperara al frente de la piscina al lado de gimnasio. Suspira algo nervioso mientras a lo lejos puede ver como la chica estaba petrificada frente al casillero de ella. Se sentía un hombre horrible.

Se sentía feliz de saber que ella quería recibir los poemas de él, rayos le daba la ilusión necesaria del día de mañana decirle que le gustaba, aunque no se sentía tan confiado a la idea de que ella lo aceptara, suspira un poco asustado mientras seguía observando a la chica que parecía pelear consigo misma y él desde lejos estaba insultándose a sí mismo por haberle hecho eso a ella, ese día no habían casi clases y la mayoría de estudiantes estaban como locos corriendo por el gran día, ella estaba sola. Estaba nervioso y con las piernas algo temblorosas cuando siente un golpe en su hombro con un balón.

\- Te vez más nervioso de lo normal- observó a Sasori que le sonreía de medio lado.

\- Y tu feliz después de haber sido rechazado- lo reto Gaara mientras lo veía.

\- Te odio- entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué pasa el día de hoy?

\- La semana pasada le di un poema y ahora está asustada- hace un movimiento con la cabeza señalando la espalda de la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Seguiste el consejo de Temari?- alzo una ceja- debiste saber que esa era mala idea.

\- Ahora me doy cuenta de ello- suspira mientras miraba a la pelirrosa que estaba petrificada frente su casillero.

\- Ella está interesada genuinamente en ti- le dijo Sasori mientras veía a Sakura en ese estado.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- frunce un poco en entrecejo- ni siquiera sabe quién rayos soy.

\- Yo la conozco Gaara- lo voltea a ver- te puedo asegurar que ella quiere ver un poema tuyo en su casillero.

\- Tal vez tengas razón- bajo la vista un poco.

\- Si deseas hablo con ella- observa a la chica- sé cómo hacerla calmar cuando está en ese estado.

\- Creo que puedo confiar en ti Sasori- lo voltea a ver- asegúrate no hablar más de la cuenta.

\- Me conoces primo- le sonrio- sabes que no haría algo así.

\- Solo ve y hazla calmar un poco.

Escucho la risa de su primo mientras se aproximaba a la chica de cabellos rosados que al parecer había decidido abrir su casillero, se veía que estaba nerviosa a leguas y eso a él le causaba el mismo grado de nerviosismo, si se negaba a ser su pareja para el baile se moriría mañana mismo frente a esa piscina pero si lo aceptaba sería el día más feliz de su puta existencia.

Observaba como su primo y la chica de ojos verde charlaban, ella se veía un poco más calmada y pudo apreciar como Sasori lo observaba y le guiñaba uno de sus ojos cafés. Le dio a entender que su miedo debía menguar, definitivamente Sasori conocía a la chica de cabellos rosados mejor que nadie, después de todo esos dos años de relación habían servido de algo para conocer un poco a la chica de cabellos rosados, pero en el caso de él habían servido para descubrir lo que era la palabra _celos._ Ahora él ya no sentía eso porque su primo le dio a entender que no sentían nada y lo apoyaba en su idea de conquista a la chica de cabellos rosado.

Observó cómo su primo se despedía de la chica de cabellos rosados mientras se dirigía a las canchas de voleibol, había olvidado que iba a tener un entrenamiento. Su vista se fijó en la espalda de la chica que siempre lo hacía suspirar con detenimiento y a la expectativa de que algo pasara, el nerviosismo se lo comía de pies a cabeza, ese puto poema era el que valía más que ninguno porque era donde le pedía que se volviera su pareja para el baile.

Veía con detenimiento cada movimiento de la chica y como esta se agachaba con cuidado para recoger el último pequeño poema que se había dedicado a escribir con detenimiento, con cuidado y con lo más importante, con amor verdadero. Suspira intentando regular un poco su respiración mientras la observa leer con detenimiento el poema que se encontraba entre las manos de ella, su corazón latía con una exagerada velocidad, se sentía muy nervioso.

Ante sus ojos estaba la chica más hermosa de su mundo leyendo con cuidado y él no podía apreciar su rostro, estaba algo asustado por la idea de que podría pasar algo o como mínimo podría ser rechazado por ella. La observa con detenimiento y logra percatarse como esta se voltea para apoyar su espalda en el casillero y siente calor en sus mejillas. Ante sus ojos la chica sonreía de una manera increíblemente adorable y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras abrazaba el poema contra su pecho. Él sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en su normalmente serio rostro. Parecía que lo había aceptado y valdría la pena el ir al baile después de todo, su hermana había hecho bien en comprarle ese traje blanco después de todo.

Sonrio para sí mismo, el nerviosismo que había guardado en su pecho había desaparecido un poco al verla reaccionar de la manera en que lo había hecho, estaba ampliamente feliz. Era momento de irse, mañana en la noche afrontaría a la chica.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Maldecía a cuanto Santo se le pasara por la mente en esos momentos, no podía creer que esa estúpida corbata lo estuviera torturando en un momento tan importante como lo era ese. Se observó por un momento en el espejo de su habitación, su pantalón y camisa blancas y bien planchada, su cabello rojo despeinado como siempre. No pensaba peinarse como le había dicho Temari, estar así era parte de su estilo. Pero necesitaba ponerse esa estúpida corbata negra o estaba seguro que su hermana lo mataría.

Temari se había ido desde temprano a la casa de Sakura, según ella para asegurarse de que la chica de cabello rosado no se arrepintiera de absolutamente nada, él estaba seguro que iba más que todo para reírse de sus amigas por no saber cómo combinar el maquillaje. Mientras él moría de nervios, no entendía por qué su hermana le había hecho ponerse ese traje blanco. Ella era consciente de que él prefería los negros, más le valía que a la vista de Sakura él se viera atractivo o se iría a la otra punta del planeta si era necesario.

Observó cómo abrían la puerta de su habitación de un portazo para encontrar a su hermano y primo que le sonreían de oreja a oreja, se preguntaba por qué se seguía sorprendiendo si ellos siempre hacían lo mismo cuando querían fastidiarlo. Ya veía llegar el momento donde ellos se rieran de él por cómo se vería. Esperaba que al menos Kankurō lo ayudara con esa corbata del demonio.

\- Quien te viera diría que vas a tu boda- se burló Sasori con una media sonrisa.

\- Vamos hermano donde quedo el curso que te dimos para la corbata- se acercó Kankurō mientras reía.

\- Entiéndelo primo- le volvió la sonrisa burlona al castaño- está muerto de los nervios, agradece que no haya escapado por la ventana.

\- No se burlen de mí- se quejó Gaara mientras los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y a Gaara ayudándolo con la corbata- es normal que este nervioso.

\- Claro que lo es hermanito- le sonrio el castaño al pelirrojo con tatuaje- hoy es el gran día donde Sakura caerá a tus pies.

\- ¿Pero y si no le gusto?- pregunto algo desconfiado Gaara.

\- Acá estaremos nosotros dos- se apoyó Sasori sobre el hombro de su primo viéndose en el espejo junto con Kankurō- Kankurō y yo ya tenemos un plan si eso pasa.

\- Me da miedo preguntar que tienen pensado hacer- revelo Gaara viendo a su hermano y primo a través del espejo.

\- No te preocupes no es algo malo- se rio Kankurō- solo tomaremos cerveza y veremos películas para adultos hasta quedar inconscientes.

\- No debí hablar- suspiro Gaara ante la idea de sus parientes.

\- Pero si ella te acepta- llamo la atención Sasori- prepárate para la charla.

\- ¿Qué charla?- alzo su inexistente ceja.

\- La de los preservativos hermanito- Kankurō le revolvió el cabello a su hermano mejor.

\- No saben cómo los detesto- se quejó Gaara mientras su frente se volvía azul.

\- Quéjate todo lo que desees Gaara- se burló Sasori- Kankurō y yo ya nos iremos al baile.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí?- protesto el chico de ojos aguamarina.

\- Nosotros dos nos vamos en el auto de Sasori- apunto el castaño mientras le tiraba unas llaves al pelirrojo desde el marco de la puerta- solo por hoy te permito usar mi motocicleta.

\- No demores en llegar al baile- le grito Sasori mientras bajaba por las escaleras- por cierto, a Sakura le gustan las flores.

\- Gracias supongo- suspiro Gaara mientras veía el reloj de pared- será mejor que me vaya de una vez.

Luego de esto Gaara se dirigió a la entrada de su hogar donde estaba la motocicleta de su hermano mayor y agarraba una rosa. La había comprado en la tarde en la florería de la ciudad, esperaba que le gustara. Se colocó el casco que siempre usaba cuando se montaba en esa motocicleta negra y emprendió el camino a la escuela. Ese sería su última oportunidad y tendría media hora como mínimo para esperar a la chica de sus sueños y saber si tendría una pequeña oportunidad o sería rechazado como siempre había temido.

Todo el camino a la escuela fue metido en sus pensamientos, estaba bastante nervioso para su gusto. Se daba ánimos mentalmente, lo peor que podría pasarle era que Sakura no lo aceptara y nada más, ella no haría absolutamente nada más. Pero si ella lo aceptaba sería posiblemente el hombre más feliz del mundo, estaba sudando del nerviosismo.

Cuando llego a la escuela pudo observar a su hermano mayor y su primo que solo le dieron una sonrisa al estilo de ellos para darle a entender que debía calmarse porque todo saldría bien, que bueno que tenía a esos dos que lo animaban bastante pero eso no quitaba el detalle que se desmayaba del nerviosismo que sentía y su respiración irregular no ayudaba en nada. En ese momento su celular vibro anunciando un mensaje, que era de Temari _"Prepárate, ella va en camino"_ y volvió a sudar frio mientras se iba corriendo al frente de la piscina bajo la burlesca mirada de su primo y hermano que iban caminando al baile.

Él al llegar a la piscina se sentó sobre una de las piletas donde normalmente saltaban a la piscina, y empezó a suspirar dándose ánimos mentalmente. Era consiente de todas las posibilidades que habían en esos momentos y se decía a si mismo que nada saldría mal. Él podía pensar cualquier cosa pero sabía que existía una pequeña posibilidad de que ella lo aceptara. Observo la pequeña rosa que posaba en sus manos y sudo frio ¿Y si no le gustaban las rosas? ¿Debió haber comprado una margarita? Maldición su nerviosismo era grande.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del baile un castaño y un pelirrojo saludaban a una chica de cabellos rosados que iba caminando a la piscina con un vestido blanco. Estaban felices al notar como ella mostraba el mismo nerviosismo que había tenido Gaara en los últimos días. En definitiva ellos harían una gran pareja. Y se ríen a la vez al pensar en ello, pero Kankurō tenía algo de miedo, miedo de que rechazaran a su hermano menor.

\- ¿Crees que todo salga bien?- le pregunta Kankurō al oído a su primo.

\- Completamente seguro Kankurō- le sonrio Sasori a la pelirrosa que siguió alejándose de a poco- vamos adentro, debemos esperar que pasa con esos dos.

\- Tienes razón- se río un poco Kankurō- Gaara hoy será feliz, debemos esperar adentro cualquier cosa.

Y Gaara sudaba frio, estaba ampliamente nervioso, la idea de ser rechazado se lo consumía vivo en esos momentos, no llevaba esperando mucho tiempo pero por el reloj que tenía en su muñeca se acercaba la hora en que la chica de cabellos rosados apareciera. Se frota con gran desespero su cabello, el nerviosismo en esos momentos era lo que lo estaba matando. Suspira nuevamente cuando sintió una mano posicionarse sobre su hombre.

Él abre sus ojos azul aguamarina mientras se levantaba rápidamente para observar a la chica frente a él. No esperaba que al voltearse se encontraría con la imagen más hermosa del mundo, Sakura estaba hermosa con ese vestido blanco largo, los tacones la hacían ver más alta de lo normal y su cabello perfectamente alaciado le quitaba el aliento, estaba emocionado. Ella había aceptado ir a su encuentro y por lo que noto en su rostro había un gran rastro de sorpresa en sus ojos, supuso que no lo imaginaba a él de ninguna manera. Tenía razón ella creía que no le agradaba. Suspirando un poco para calmar su nerviosismo le extiende la rosa que estaba entre sus manos en esos momentos y hacía lo posible para poder calmar su voz, era ahora o nunca.

\- Te traje una rosa- Gaara se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada a otra dirección.

\- Gracias, Gaara- le sonrio Sakura mientras aceptaba la rosa y se la ponía en el cabello con un pequeño sonrojo- no imaginé que eras tú.

\- ¿Estas decepcionada?- menciono el chico de ojos aguamarina bajando un poco la vista, tenía miedo que ella no lo aceptara al saber que fuera él.

\- Sorprendida diría- se rio un poco- te conozco hace ya varios años, no imaginé que te gustara.

\- Si me gustas- dijo el pelirrojo con la mirada en el piso para ocultar su sonrojo. Era el momento que había esperado y nunca se había atrevido a decirle a ella- Me empezaste a gustar desde que te vi en casa que fuiste a dormir a la pijamada que había hecho Temari en casa la primera vez que fueron.

\- ¿Enserio?- Sakura se veía un poco sorprendida ante sus ojos, esa pijamada había sido hecha alrededor de hace 4 años- pensaba que no te agradaba.

\- Nunca supe cómo hablar contigo- suspiro mientras observaba a la chica a los ojos- cada que lo quería hacer sentía que terminaría viéndome como un tonto y cuando empezaste a salir con mi primo, sentía muchos celos por lo que nunca te hable más que para saludarte.

\- Nunca lo imaginé- la chica se veía un poco más sorprendida, igualmente para él se veía hermosa- ¿No tuviste problemas con Sasori respecto a esto? Ya sabes, él y yo terminamos no hace mucho.

\- De hecho fue él quien me dio la idea- confeso el pelirrojo mientras se acercó un poco a la chica frente a él.

\- Increíble- y Gaara comenzó a sentir un ligero calor en su pecho, se sentía cada vez más seguro al ver el rostro de la chica- bueno Gaara, ya que eres mi pareja, ¿vamos al baile?

\- ¿De verdad quieres ir conmigo?- estaba ampliamente sorprendido y podría haber jurado que su cabello era igual de rojo como su cara, pero su sonrisa era grande, lo que había deseado se volvía realidad, no lo estaba rechazando.

\- Por supuesto- le sonrio la chica de ojos verdes- no me gustaría más que ir con alguien que demuestra que de verdad me quiere.

\- Me agrada escuchar eso- le ofreció el brazo a la chica para empezar a caminar a donde sería el baile- no existe nadie en el mundo que guste tanto de ti como yo.

\- Eso lo vamos a ver- sintió un pequeño beso en su mejilla y habría jurado que se desmayaría de la alegría en ese momento, siempre había querido ese tipo de muestra de aprecio de ella- veamos que pasa después de este baile de inicio de Otoño.

Sasori y Kankurō chocaron los cinco con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros mientras apreciaba como su hermano menor y primo llegaba con la chica de cabellos rosados tomada del brazo de él. Lo había logrado y ahora había una sonrisa en su rostro, una que hace mucho tiempo ellos no le habían visto, se sentían ampliamente felices por el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina. Se voltearon a ver y se rieron, aún más cuando a lo lejos vieron a Temari también con una gran sonrisa y el rostro de sus amigos mostrando gran sorpresa.

Gaara era un hombre con mucha suerte y ellos dos lo sabían, más que todo Sasori. A Sakura siempre le habían parecido atractivos los hombres serios, callados y algo solitarios; pero sobre todo siempre le gustaron con el cabello rojo, gusto especial de ella. Los dos hombres se votaron a ver después de apreciar como esos dos habían comenzado a bailar felizmente, estaban inmersos en su mundo en esos momentos específicos. Era hora de que ellos se fueran a divertir.

\- ¿Qué dices Kankurō, apostamos?- le sonrio a su primo que lo veía interesado.

\- ¿Qué vamos a apostar?- le devolvió la sonrisa algo intrigado.

\- El que consiga más números de chicas gasta las cervezas de este fin de semana- le sonrio al castaño frente a él.

\- Me parece bien- menciono Kankurō apretando su mano con la de su primo- nos vemos al final del baile para saber quién gana.

\- Me parece bien.

Ese último baile de inicio de Otoño había sido ampliamente emocionante para muchos, en especial para Gaara que ahora se encontraba bailando con la chica que esperaba lo aceptara como su novio.

 **FIN…**


End file.
